Winning isn't the Same as Surviving SYOT
by TheFaultOfStarlight
Summary: The President has given the game-makers their instructions, make this games the goriest ever yet. Make their blood run in crimson rivers down the arena. There will be no proper winner, just a survivor, history cannot be allowed to repeat itself. Death will be welcomed like an old friend. They must be broken and shattered. But not all the tributes will playing along. SYOT open.
1. Chapter 1

I don't need to win - I need to survive

Open it

Open the file Essie

"Masessia! Is there a problem?" Someone boomed in her ear, thier voice like ice being tipped down her back, "Only you don't seem to be listening to my orders."

Everything's fine, I'm good..." She whispered back, hastily ducking her head and drawing the file closer.

"I should hope so, in ability to follow rules may result in an early...displacment."

"Yes Miss, it won't happen again."

"You better hope not." Once the lady had gone, Essie let out a large sigh of relief. She hadn't realized how true the rumours were, Izlandi de la Ricci was one very intimidating lady, and with good reason. If the stories were true; she had been born in a very rich part of the Capitol, daughter of some poitician. She was flash forwarded through school and into the Game maker division - she worked as a senior in the 74th games and then battled it out with the Plutarch for Head Gamemaker. Eventually, to many people's surprise, Izlani won - her passion and sympathies gaining her the title. But that wasn't all, she had then, single handedly killed Katniss Everdeen in an expertly placed lava trap. From then on the 75 games got better and better. Johanna and Finnick were brutally murdered by mutts, Beetee and Wiress, dead by the second morning, Enobaria was the suspect. The blood ran thick and red, but before long, Cashmere emerged as Victor.

Cashmere faked her way to sympathy - grieving over her brother, crying for the other tributes. But Essie saw through it all, she knew Cashmere was lying, she recognized it easily. Every time Cashmere got people to feel sorry for her it was another small victory won. In the highlights of the games, Cashmere had worn a triumphant smirk all the way through, to Essie that was a clear sign of not caring. Because that was what the Games did to people, turn you from a normal person full of emotion and caring, into some robot who only cares about surviving. They turn you selfish. Not that Essie would ever know, she was a capitolite. the Hunger Games were just a show to her. With shaky hands she opened the file, pushing Cashmere out her head.

_Hello Young Gamesmaker,_

_This is my first year as president after my grandfather, Corilanius Snow, died. He made a lasting impression on this nation - I aim to do the same. So, after the Katniss debarcle, I heard that there was talk of a rebellion. We need to teach those districts a lesson they will not forget. So here is your objective, make this games gory. The goriest yet. Make thier blood run in crimson rivers down the arena. I want them so broken, that when the winner emerges, it will seem like they are the loser. Death will be welcomed, like an old friend. Mutts, twists and death will run amok. I'm sure you won't disapoint me._

_Artemis Snow._

Essie grimaced. The President was a harsh woman, but this was just sick. Slowly, the realiation that it was her, Massessia, that was going to help Snow. That she was going to become a murderer, or at least an accomplice. But it too late to walk away now, she had to see this through to the bitter end. Even if it meant she changed.

"People! The time for reading is over! Now, we get our ideas ready. You Juniors will create the idea, and us seniors will quash it into a diamond. So, get rolling Juniors, or the President is going to be very disapointed." The Juniors whispered among themselves under Izlandi's watchful gaze. 'Gathering Ideas' was what it could be called, more likely though was the fact that they were probably gossiping about who knows what. Gossiping, a favourite pastime of most capitolites, but not Essie's. She prefered to stay at home and watch re-runs of the Hunger Games, not for entertainment purposes - but just in case the Games came to her. Just in case the capitol were forced to compete, she wanted to be ready.

"More mutts!" Someone yelled out, jerking Essie from her reverie.

"No. Too boring." The idea was shot down by a senior with pink skin.

"More tributes?"

"Been done before."

"How about, we focus on the arena?"

"The arena is already built you dumb-ass." A weedy junior frowned at the suggestor from across the room.

"Since that has been cleared, how about we do something a bit different." A shapely woman with golden hair and over sized breasts purred, "Like send in the families as well." No one spoke for a moment, then slowly the feed back came trickling back.

"It could work..."

"The disticts would kill us though."

"So ruthless!"

"Hard to shape into any kind of diamond."

"What an idea - I like it." A kind of anger filled up inside Essie, an empathy for whatever children would have to take part in that games.

"No!" She shouted. "Do you want the districts to revolt? No. That idea is too brutal. Be subtle."

"Oh yeah?" Blondie sneered, "Like your have any ideas."

"I do actually." She bluffed back, her mind grasping for a random, crazy idea, "There are gifts for the tributes, laid around the arena. But there are clues to get to them, shown on the screen in the arena force field? Well these clues are related to the tribute they are meant for, meaning that to get the gifts you'll have to ally. but then, to win you'll have to brutally MURDER your allies." No one spoke.

"It's an idea...a good one at that."

"It's the only one we have, that is actually good"

"Excuse me?" The blonde girl exclaimed, "My idea was good!"

"Yeah, if you want people to revolt."

"They were revolting anyway."

"ENOUGH!" Izlandi boomed, glaring at Essie and the blonde, "Everyone say 'aye' if you think we should go with Miss Pathens idea?" She pointed to the blonde girl, nobody spoke. Say 'aye' if you think we should go for Miss Courtelands plan?" A chorus of 'ayes' filled the room.

"Uh, well..." Essie didn't know what to say, but a trickle of regret slipped down her throat. It was a horrible idea, a destructive idea.

"Enough. Mrs Courteland! Come with me, we must go see the President!"

**A/N **

**Hi! I'm Starlight, but you can call me Li. So this is a SYOT! The rules and rubric are on my profile - please go look at them. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and decide to submit. I won't be taking any tributes that deviate from the rules I have set. Please take your time to create detailed and interesting tributes.**

**Questions!**

**1. Do you like this for a 1st chapter**

**2. What do you think of the backstory of how Katniss lost?**

**3. What do you think of Essie so far?**

**4. What about Izlandi?**


	2. Chapter 2

There was a word for what Essie was feeling, that abject terror running through her, nerves jumping all over the place. She just didn't know what that word was, terrified just didn't cut it. In fact, perhaps there was no word for it, maybe she was just too scared. after all, you didn't go to meet the President of Panem ever day. Just as they rounded outside Snow's office, Izlandi began to talk.

"Nervous, Messessia?" Izlandi snapped, noticing Essie's jittery gait and biting of her lips.

"Petrified."

"Honesty isn't an...practical trait in a gamemaker, Massessia."

"Huh?"

"I'm saying, that you should say what pleases, not the truth."

"You want me to lie?" Izlandi stopped and gripped Essie's shoulder tightly.

"This isn't about purety Massessia. This is about _survival_, and in this game, you do whatever you can to stay alive." Essie's mouth hung gaping at the woman infront of her, but Izlandi jumped back as the doors opened and a woman walked through.

Artemis snow was beautiful, there really was no other words for it. Her hairs was as black as a ravens, shining with iridesent blues and purples. A complexion as clear as alabaster and smooth as silk. Her nose was a perfect button shape, with in Essie's opinion, a magnificant slope. Her eyes were like windows into the spectrum of the sea, blues and greys, greens and purples, the navy shades flowed through oceans of turquoise notes and ice blues trickled into pools of emerald flecks in a sea of indigo that faded into his deep, ebony pupils. Who knew what those eyes had witnessed, they pierced right through her but Essie stared back until the saw the corners of her mouth lifted into a cruel grin.

"So then Izlandi." She smiled at Essie, showing pearly white teeth, but it wasn't a nice smile. It had a cunning, angry edge, "Who is this?"

"This is the least...useless of my new Junior Gamemakers."

"Least useless?"

"She came up with this years twist, if you could call it that."

"_Least _useless?"

"Yes, least useless."

"Interesting." Snow turned her scrutinizing gaze onto Essie, it felt as if Snow was taking her apart bit my bit, scanning each part, then chucking it back on, "So, what is your name."

"Essie, Miss."

"I don't do nicknames, would you call me Arty?"

N - n - no." She stuttered in return.

"Exactly. So I will call you Massessia."

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm Artemis Snow, I know everything." Essie didn't doubt she was lying, "So Massessia, Izlandi says you came up with a twist. Tell me"

"Well, I thought that, you wanted the tributes bleeding manically so..."

"It isn't rabid metal spikes is it?" Snow said, looking increasingly bored.

"No. It was there would be gifts for the tributes, laid around the arena, randomly of course. But there are clues to get to them, shown on the screen in the arena force field, like the faces of the dead are. These clues are related to the tribute they are meant for, meaning that to get the gifts, you'll have to ally or take interest and make friends with yuor allies. To get secrets from them, then when you have to brutally _MURDER_ your allies it will be worse. Because you'll know them." Snow seemed to consider it for a second, thoughtfully tapping her foot on the floor.

"It's an interesting twist, I've never heard of one like this. It could be interesting, such bloody and miserable deaths. I can taste the success." Snow smiled, relishing in the ruthlessness of the idea.

"I - I guess. Lot's of death, lovely, lovely death." Essie supposed Snow could hear the distaste in her voice, because suddenly the President had spun around and was facing her. Eyes blazing and murder flashing through them.

"Was that _mercy_ I detected in your voice there, Massessia."

"Uh."

"Are you being merciful?" Snow's voice started Essie trembling.

"N-"

"I hope you aren't being...merciful Massessia."

"I - I wasn't."

"I truly hope not." Essie trembled and looked to Izlandi for help. But the Head gamemakers expression was emotionless, "Because I don't like the merciful. The merciful don't...survive here."

"They don't?"

"No, so I will ask you one more time. no stuttering, so mumbling, Are you _merciful_."

"No. No I am not merciful."

"Good. Leave now, I have some things to over see." With those parting words, Artemis Snow swept back into her office, the electronic doors closing with a soft click. Essie let out a soft breath of relief. The meeting was over and she was still alive, but barely. She stayed there, breathing in and out, waiting for her heart beat to go steady. When in finally did, she straightend up and looked at Izlandi. The woman didn't wait up and started walking down the hall at a clipped pace.

"What did I tell you Massessia? I hope you've learnt you're lesson now."

"I."

"Go back to your apartment, it's the third hall in the Snow block. Here's your key." Izlandi flipped a key in Essie's direction, "It's an early start tomorrow, be awake. We have plans to go over, reapings to plan and an arena to see."

"Uh...Izlan-" But the head gamemaker was already gone, leaving Essie floundering on her own.

A/N

Hey guys! New chapter, wooo. Anyway, this one we meet Artemis Snow! Isn't she mean, isn't she harsh, isn't she sadistic? Anyway, the tribute list is up on my profile, but there are still some spaces! So send in your tributes, but make sure I haven't got thier district. Please use my rubric or the tributes won't be considered.

Question Time!

1. So we met Artemis Snow today, the president what do you think of her?

2. Izlandi was surprising to day, or was she? What do you think?

3. What chapter should I do next? The D1 reapings? Or another Capitol one?

Starlight

x


	3. Chapter 3

Misery La Volte - The torn

Misery saw her too late, there was no time to run away or hide, she had to face Essence straight on. The very thought made her want to run as fast as she could back to somewhere safe, not that anywhere was safe today. Not for the reaping. Capitol goons stalked the streets, looking for the prettiest girls and boys to shove in front of the cameras. Eighteen years olds primped up and boy's worked out to gain some muscles. They all wanted some screen time, they all wanted fame. Which was why it was risky to be in the streets at this time, but Misery went to the centre anyway. Of course, that wasn't the only thing the capitol did that gave her the creeps. There was the Taking.

It started decades ago, before the Hunger Games even began, the capitol suffered a major population decrease. The disticts weren't told how, just that it happened. The capitol was left with less than half of thier total population. Left with no other choice than to 'take' the districts children. It started out sneaky, girls and boy's went missing in the night. They never returned from school or from chores. Then they got less discreet, the children disappeared when the reaping started, before or after it diddent matter. She didn't know whether it was just children from District 1 or others as well. misery wasn't sure she wanted to know, actually, the only thing she was sure of when it came to the Taking was that she wished it would happen to Essence. And talking of the devil.

"I swear, if you got back any later, the sun would be setting." Essence spat. Misery raised one eyebrow but did not answer; instead she walked off, "I'm not kidding Misery you know Satin flips out when we're late. When it's you, I'm to blame!"

"Whatever." She replied, narrowing her eyes at Essence.

"No Misery. It's not _whatever_. This is my _reputation_ you're messing with."

"I don't care Ess. It's not my flipping reputa-" She was interrupted by Essence flying towards her, pinning her against the training centre walls.

"Oh you will care alright. I will make you care if I have to." Essence growled, eyes glowing with murder and spite. misery knew that she wouldn't hesitate to carry out the threat, "Apologise La Volte. Apologise, right now."

"No." Misery felt Essence's fingers press into her throat.

"Apologise."

"No." Essence increased the pressure, cutting off Misery's air supply.

"Now, La Volte. Now."

"Fine. I'm sorry, bitch." Essence smirked and let go of her neck, Misery took in a deep breath of air, relishing in its cleanliness.

"Better, La Volte. Now go train yourself loser, you might as well. You're going to need it." With one last condecending sneer, Essence stalked away, her ringletted blonde hair swinging. Misery leaned against the wall for a second, catching the breath that had been taken away from her a second before. She pressed her lips together, trying to keep her temper down and tears at bay. If it had been any other person, Misery would have sprinted after her, fists a blazing. But this was Essence, her part time friend and full time bully. Pushing off from the wall, she turned to face the entrance to the training centre. A part of her didn't want to go in, wanted her to go home and suffur the anxiety of reaping day. The other, dangerous and daring side of her wanted to go in and kick dummy ass.

You're going in Misery, you didn't go through all that just to turn away like a wimp.

It was true, she hadn't cramped up under the scrutiny and guilt of her mother. She had definetly not endured torture with Essence just to wimp out and go home. She shuddered, she didn't want to go home - to much misery awaited there. The training centre it was then.

Tentatively she pushed open the centre door, knowing it would be near empty. It was reaping day after all. The door squeaked as she dragged it open, the rusted hinges grinding togther. Her boots clicked on the concrete floor as she entered. There were about twenty teens milling about, some practicing, most talking in hushed voices. They all stared at her, none talking. It was worse than cat calling, for they could only be thinking it in thier heads. Heads swivelled in her direction as she took the longest route directly to the nearest weapon rack - the spears.

She took one in her hands, knowing that if she failed this, she would be the laughing stock. No doubt everyone knew what had gone down outside, no doubt they thought of her as weak. She'd show them. There were two spears on show, neither flashy, both practical, this wasn't the capitol. She picked up the smaller of the two, it was about three feet long and had a flint head. No one cared for the deaths in the centre. She hoisted the weapon up and trained her eyes on the target. A synthetic dummy peppered with holes, stuffing leaked out like treacle. Closing both eyes she zoned out, just the target was left. With a steady hand she threw it. It was like the world was holding it's breath. She opened her eyes.

The spear had missed.

Jeering and laughing filled the room and Misery felt tears prickle in her eyes. She was a failure, she had also never missed before, but today just wasn't going to be her day. People grabbed her arms and led her out the warehouse. There was one girl who stood in the midst of all the rabble.

"You don't belong here Misery, you never have." Essence smirked, slamming the door in her face. Misery sunk down to her knee's, her head in her hands. She had failed, they had chucked her out of the centre, on reaping day of all days. Not when the Takers were around, stupid capitol kidnappers who took the children on reaping day. Misery had never seen them before, but she had heard of people who had. Men and women whose kids had been taken. A shudder ran through her, what if she was next?

Misery stood up and scanned her surroundings, there didn't seem to be anyone around, so she took off at a jog, aiming to get to the market square early. She didn't pass many people, a few worried looking parents, some pimped up kids searching for takers. She almost laughed, who wanted to go to the capitol? Who wanted to leave D1 and go be a super rich, uber pampered, capitol child? Oh wait, that's right, every freakin, sane person. Because although District 1 was one of the richer, more fortunate districts, it was still nothing compared to the capitol. There were also plenty of poor people in One, plenty of people who would give thier left AND right arms to live in the capitol. But Misery was not one of them.

She turned onto Nato Avenue, a block of larger brick houses. A man dressed in black was behind her, his hair was bright purple with green tips. From the capitol. She began to get nervous, what if this was a taker? She increased her pace, turning the jog into a run. So did the man. She took a random turn, so did he. Misery came to the conclusion that he was indeed a Taker, and he wanted her. But why? She asked herself, she wasn't pretty or crazy. She wasn't anything they wanted. Her hair was a dull dark brown and her skin tanned, not the pale alabaster that the capitol prizes. Hazel eyes too large in size, were framed by a sparse amount of lashes. She didn't even wear makeup for goodness sake, why would they choose her?

Then he pounced.

She was knocked to the floor, he chin scraping the concrete, grazing it hard. Tears prickled in her eyes, for some reason, the fact that she'd never get to go to the reaping saddened her. Instead she was going to go to the cap- NO. No, no she wasn't. Misery began to struggle, kicking her arms and legs out hard.

"Ow." he man moaned as she kneed him in the balls.

"Let me goooo."

"What? You don't want to go?"

"Go screw yourself, squeaky boy!"

"Uh. my voice isn't squeaky!"

"Whatever Bash. Just let me go!"

"But it's the capitol!"

"And I don't want to go!"

"Why?"

"The games!" Misery lied, a plan forming in her mind.

"You want to be reaped?"

"No, yes...no."

"I'll strike a deeaal with you."

"Anything. Anything please!" She begged him, all part of her plan.

"You volunteer, I let you go."

"I...I." She hadn't expected that.

"The capitol it is then..."

"No! No, I'll volunteer." She hissed, shaking her head regretfully, "Ill do it."

And she did.

A/N

I know there is no actual reaping, but that is going to be in the boys POV, so this is just a build up where you meet Misery. So, chapter up and so quick. This is because it's the summer, when I go back to school the updates will be slower. I'm sorry this is short - but the reapings will be short, the rest will be longer. Anyway, QUESTIONS!

1. How is my writing? Is the grammar and spelling okay? My shitashi doesn't have spellcheck so, yeah, I cannot be bothered to download a new one.

2. Do you like Misery? Is she a good character from what you've seen?

3. What is your opinion on what the capitol have been doing, The Taking's and all that?

4. Anything I can do to improve?

Starlight

x


	4. Chapter 4

_"I hate you! I Hate you!" Terrance gritted his teeth and put on a fake smirk, like those words weren't new to him. They wern't, he heard them all the time, especially from the lips of the girls who warmed his bed at night. He was District one's most elidgable player after all, rich, handsom and charismatic. _

_"Whatever baby."_

_"Baby!? Baby? I am not your baby! I was your play thing, for one night! I hate you." Inwardy he winced, but he kept his perfect 'I don't care' face pinned on. Keeping his hurt wrapped up securely inside, they didn't._

_"Look, Shiner."_

_"No, you look Terrance, playing people? Is. Not. Nice."_

_"Please, I don't play people."_

_"No, you chat them up, take them home, then discard them the naxt day!"_

_"But I have had you for a week now Shiner, you're one of my favouites!"_

_"One of your favouites? One of them!"_

_"Shiner."_

"Terrance! Terrance! Wake up!"

"Huh?" He blinked twice, infront of him was a girl, blonde ringletted, tough, the perfect one nighter.

"Shape up Dude, Essence has got the runt out side, you wanna watch?" Terrance nodded numbly, he wasn't in his bedroom with a girl. He was in the training centre, on reaping day, "Well come on useless, let's go watch from the balcony."

"Useless?" The girl didn't answer, but started to walk away, shaking his head, Terrance jogged after her. The balcony was on the second floor, so they had to tramp up a rickety iron staircase, the all the way across the width of the centre to get t the front. Then, through some double doors onto a thin slab of glass about two feet across. It groan under thier collective wait and Terrances heart froze up. The girl, he didn't know her name exactly, velly, velluh or something, didn't seem to have any qualms about the glass. But he did, step by step he shuffled across the balcony, crossing to the metal rail.

Below them was two people, one was almost the spitting image of the girl next to him. Essence was her name, she was one of the most talented careers in the district. Her swordplay was exemplar only matched by her spear throwing, any target set before her she could hit. The same could not be said for the other girl, Misery la Volte was just like her name. a misery through and through. Oh she could fight, her dagger skills were unmatched, but she was rude. Nasty and silent, she wasn't disliked, at least not openly. Terrance hated her, she seemed to be immune to his supreme charms and moderate wealth, something he was not accustomed with. It made him feel insignificant and...worthless. Someone didn't want him, he wasn't wanted there. For this reason, he felt like Misery deserved what was coming to her.

"Essence has some beef with de Volte or something, Velly?" He asked.

"My name is Vellum! Any yeah, Essence used to be her friend, then de Volte did something, or said something to her. Now they're at arms or something."

"Misery deserves it."

"You know her name, jeez, we all just call her de Volte."

"Uh, I."

"Did you hook up or something?"

"No." As soon as he said it, Terrance wished he hadn't sounded so bitter. You could tell a lot from someones tone of voice.

"Oh she turned you down did she?"

"No, I didn't ask her, she's like, gross." Vellum didn't look convinced, but they turned thier attention back to the girls. They were gone.

"Honestly Lancaster, look what you've done!"

"What? I haven't done anything!"

"We've missed what happened because of you."

"Because of me?"

"Yeah, they're probably inside. Let's go t-" She was interupted by Terrance pushing past her and jumping over the balcony. He landed steadily on his feet but didn't stay still for long, launching himself into a sprint. For most people, if faced with confrontation there was a choice, fight or flight, most chose fight. But for Terrance it was flight that took over, in a crisis he would run far away. _It doesn't mean you're a coward Rance, just that you have a bigger life preservation sense than anyone else_, he told himself. That's what he wanted to believe anyway, cowdice was frowned upon in a distict that volunteers. No doubt Vellum would be telling everyone at the centre he had ran off, they were probably laughing at him. He oculdn't go back there, and his home was all the way on the other side of the distict. There was really only one place left he could think of other than the market place - Onyx's house.

Real friends were far and few between in District 1, most were fake, but if you were lucky you could aquire some true ones. Onyx was such to Terrance. A tall, handsome if a bit bitter youth, Terrance had met him during a training riot. Onyx and his family were anti games, meaning they were anti training too. Terrance, new to the centre had been confused and alone. Onyx and his sister had found him hidden behind the sword rack, surprisingly they had helped him. Led him away from the rabble and back to thier home in the poorer part of the district. He never forgot where it was and the way they took was forever ingrained in his brain. Although Onyx was his main friend, his sister was another. Peridot was her name, in his opinion he was more loyal, kind hearted and fairest of girls in the distict. Of course, the only way he knew most girls was when they were naked and in his bed, so he didn't have a lot of evidence to go on.

Onyx's family lived in a small, but cosy, brick house near the Training centre, it was close enough that he was at the front door in minutes. It wasn't painted like his house was, but sanded down so it was smooth and had a small sheen to the surface. An iron knocker swung in the wind, a comforting feature. Rapping on the door, Terrance waited patiently, knowing the sometimes Mrs Carpel, Onyx's mom, was slow to open it. Within minutes he heard footsteps and the door creaked open. A face peered at him from a gap. Peridot Carpel's tanned skin and crinkly nose were classic bits of the Carpel clan. But the platinum blonde hair marked her as a typical District 1 citizen, even the other Carpel's were blonde, even though it was more a sandy colour. Sky blue eyes completed the look.

"Rance? What are you doing here? You declined our offer of company on reaping day."

"Peri! Come on, please?"

"I don't know...but whatever, we're going now anyway. ONYX! Terrance is here!"

"What? Peri? Who is here?"

"TERRANCE IS HERE YOU OLD DINGBAT!" There were many thuds following, which Terrance guessed was Onyx coming down the stairs. The door opened fully and there stood a boy, Onyx.

"Rance! Mate, what are you here for? You were going with your family today."

"Yeah, I changed my mind..."

"That's fine, we're just going now, you ready to go?" Terrance took one look back, before nodding.

oOo

The escorts were amoung the most hated of capitol citizens, they were the epitome of squeaky pampered idiots. At least, they were in Terrance's opinion. Elerrina Scrambby was no exeption, violet skinned with glowing pink eyes, she was like an over excited stick of cotton candy.

"So then my lovely lovelies! Shall we begin? I think we should, so girls first!" She dipped her perfectly manicured hand into the bowl, swirling it around before, plucking on up. She snapped off the tape and took a good long look at the name.

"Shiner McCaul!" Terrance froze, he knew who that was. He had been with her before, she was a career wannabe through and through. But a nice one, she had taken the time to actually get to know him, less could be said for the others. He bit his lip, no one would volunteer for her, he wished they would. Shiner walked up to the stage, lips quivering. He was sure she had come to the same conclusion as he had.

"I volunteer!" Huh? A girl, tall and rangy, with dark chocolately hair stepped out of the seventeen year olds section. He knew who she was, Misery de Volte. He didn't know why she had volunteered. Only that he was glad she had. When Shiner passed Misery on her way back down, she grappled de Volte in a tight hug.

"Thank you." She said, loud enough for every one to hear. Misery just shook her head and carried on walking.

"Well, a volunteer! So sweet, I am so glad!" Elerrina squealed.

"No doubt you do." Misery said dryly.

"Why wouldn't I, aren't you glad? Aren't you thinking of the victory?"

"I'm more thinking of the food if I'm honest." Titers filled the crowd and even Elerrina lughed.

"Capitol food is very nice."

"Of course, you'd know that wouldn't you." de Volte's voice turned bitter, "Seeing as you have food every day."

"You don't?"

"Sometimes, it depends on whether Mom worked extra hours."

"Well that's just...sweet. Onto the boys!" Our escort seemed hasty in her speech and her choosing of the slip. Misery had un-nerved her, and de Volte knew it, "Terrance Lancaster!"

His heart sped up, it was him? Then he calmed it down, a career would volunteer for him. Everyone knew that he only trained for fun. He even managed a smile as he climbed the stairs.

"Terrance! How lovely dear."

"Yeah, Hunnger Games! Whoo." He grinned half heartedly.

"Any nice volunteers for this young man?"

No – one. Raised. Thier. Hand.

No – one. Yelled. Out.

"Well then, there we go. Our two tributes every body!" Then he bagan to panic. He was going into the games, with Misery de Volte, "Shake hands you two." The nasty smile on Misery's face told him enough. He was going to pay for what he'd done in the arena, and unless he thought of a plan quick, he wasn't coming out alive.

A/N

Present for you guys! Another chapter! So, I have some things to say, in order now.

1, This chapter, is D1 reaping. You get to know both Terrance and Misery more here. I hope you like them both.

2. Terrance is the brain-child of Queen Overlord – thank you so much for sending him in. And Misery is Enelya Arcamenal's. Go check thier pages out!

3. There is no more updates for a bit. I am away tomorrow and am busy this weekend. Then I am going to Great Yarmouth on holiday – I'm not allowed to take my laptop – my parents are so mean. So, while I'll be writing in a notebook to write on word, there is no updates then. I MIGHT update this weekend, it all comes down to what I'm doing tonight, tomorrow night and then Saturday and Sunday.

Questions -

1. Is this way of doing the reaping's okay?

2. How do you like Terrance and Misery? Are they okay characters at the moment?

3. What can I do to improve?


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you going with you're brother to the Training Centre Carry? I know it's your first reaping and all." Caressa looked up at her mother from the book she was reading. Estra LaVoin was looking earnestly at her daughter.

"But Mom...I'm so nervous." She whispered, laying the book done with a soft flump. Estra's expression changed and hardened slightly.

"Your siblings were not nervous Caressa." She frowned, "I don't see why you are."

"But it's the Games mom, you know how I feel about them."

"I know and I feel the same sweetie. But still, nerves aren't going to change anything, you will go get changed into some training clothes. Pack your reaping ones as well, go to the centre and when the reaping comes you will change and then go. Good luck darling."

"But you said I don't have to touch-"

"I hate weapons as much as you-"

"Then why are you making me go to the centre!?"

"Caressa! Do not take that tone with me, you know how I hate it when you talk back, now go, now." Miserably, Carry dragged herself out the kitchen and up itno the room she shared with her sister. Victoria, as she was aptly named, was sitting there like an older version of Carry herself. They had the same shoulder length, white blonde hair that was a trade mark of her family, moon like hazel eyes stared out from an angular face. Victoria was small for her age, in comparison to Carry who was a giant, so they were roughly the same hight. The only way to tell the difference between them, was to look for the scar on Caressa's cheek. A long jagged red line, paper thin, but always swollen. It was given to her by Calix, her older brother at the quarry a few days ago. It wasn't a pleasant experience to say the least.

"What are you doing here Carry?" Victoria snapped.

"Mom says I'm to go to with you to the centre." she mumbled in return.

"What? She didn't? Why, I can't believe she'd do that to me!"

"Yeah well, what about me? I don't even like weapons!" Victoria shrugged in responce.

"I don't care about you squirt, it's my reputation at stake here." Carry stuffed her reaping dress into her bag, all whilst trying not to roll her eyes. Victoria was such a drama queen sometimes.

"Well I'm sure if you're rude to me like usual then it won't tarnish it in the slightest."

"Don't give me that cheek Caressa."

"Sorry, are the boy's coming with us?" Carry asked as she chucked a smart dress into her bag.

"What? No, they left ages ago, you know what this is like for them. Calix volunteering and all next year."

"Planning to."

"He'll get in, he's the best of us all." Victoria sniped, giving her hair one last brush, then got up and collected her own bags.

"Are we leaving now then?" Her sister didn't answer but left the room like Carry wasn't even there, she supposed that to Victoria she wasn't. In fact, to all her siblings she didn't exist. Carry was never quite sure why that was, she figured it was the big leap in personalities. Her brothers were outgoing and loud, strong muscled but inviting as well.. Many compared them to bears with a mature side. Victoria was almost the same, friendly however with a graceful air - like she was supirior to everone else. Then there was Caressa herself, like an afterthought in the family.

_'This is Victoria, Calix, Darius. Oh and there's Caressa as well.'_

She almost didn't follow Victoria, almost stayed where she was, that was what her sister expected her to do. So, in an unexpected act of rebellion, Carry left the bedroom and trekked down the stairs. Each step she took a small amount of courage filled her up, before leaking from the bottom of her shoes like water. The look on her sisters face was enough to filter out any bravery left inside her. "Sheall we leave then Victoria?" She squeaked.

"I suppose we must, come on then." Her sister said, opening the door with such force it rattled on it's hinges. Carry tried to supress her worry, at the centre they would all ignore her, she would be fine. She hoped so at least. "Keep up squirt!" Victoria yelled back at her, clutching her book, Carry jogged to keep up. It wasn't even a five minute journey to the warehouse that was the training place. There was little noise coming from it, a sign that it wasn't busy. This fact was a relief to Carry, not as many people to make her life miserable. She slipped in after Victoria, trying to hide in the shadows.

"Sup Goldie!" Someone yelled out at her sister. Goldie was Victoria's nickname, short for teh Golden Katniss. She was deadly with a boy, not as good as the Everdeen girl, but c lose.

"Hey Cal!"

"Where's the little squirt, mom said you were gonna bring her."

"Who knows and who cares?"

"She's our sister, Goldie."

"Calix. She doesn't act like it."

"Yeah well, maybe it's our fault to."

"Deep and meaningful doesn't suit you, just keep on with the training." Thus ended the conversation between the laVoin siblings. Most conversations were short, otherwise they ended in large fights. It was not altogether a peaceful or likeable lifestyle and Carry would have given the world to have a nice normal family. There was her mother, who Carry was closest to because of thier similar views about the games. Her father, Joseph, who worked in the mines. Carry didn't know what he was really like, she barely got to see him. Calix was 17 and the oldest child, Carry often winced at the thought of him. He was the person who gave her the raw scar on her cheek. She didn't even count Victoria as family, being the nastiest of the lot.

Then there was Darius. Sweet, funny Darius. Or he used to be anyway, then he turned against her, just to fit in with Calix and Victoria. He used to agree with her views, laugh at her jokes, tease about her crushes. It was almost like having a boyfriend, but different. Then he changed and left Carry hanging. _That's what you get I suppose, for having brains over brawn. _She kept herself pressed against the wall, keeping herself hidden was the only way to live for her. Sure she had a friend, Lily Walters, but they weren't really good friends. More like vague aquaintences. Now she really thought about it, Caressa laVoin wasn't close to anybody. She was an outcast because she was different, and she was different because she hated the Games.

_The Games change you, whether you are a part of them or not_

That was what Lily had told her once, as she sat down Carry reflected on the truth of her words. She opened her book, a volume about two people in love, and lost herself in the words. A part of her wishes she was like those two people, accepted in society so much so that loving someone in a different part wasn't a problem. She shut her eyes, imagining belonging. But it was so hard when reality was such a differnt place, so no matter how much she tried, she couldn't think of anyway to change that fact.

A/N

D2 part 1 is up! I wrote most of it this afternoon and I really hurried because I wanted to give it to you. I've checked it over so I think it's okay. So, I wrote this last chapter but want to just out it up again. I am away on holiday starting from monday and there is no way to bring electronics with me. So there will be no updates next week. So sorry. Thank you for all you're lovely reviews, they make my day!

Questions

1. What do you think of Carry? Do you think she'll make it through the games?

2. Any quote in here that you liked?

3. What part of the games are you looking forward to most?

Starlight

x


End file.
